My Girlfriend Is A Princess
by XxadvengerxX25
Summary: A human from the year 2016 gets teleported to a strange world where magical ponies live, his name was Michael Thompson he worked as a DJ playing music at parties or being a host on a local radio station, he had also finished his music course in college, he was in a band during college they broke up when he finished.
1. Chapter 1 New Place and a girlfriend

**A/U This story will be set as anthro and will have sex scenes later on in the story. This is my first MLP story so any hate I will just use to fuel my fire pit in hell.**

Princess Celestia was in her castle sat on her throne going through the daily requests from the canterlot nobles, what surprised her the most was the strange being crashing through the roof of the throne room, the being itself was unconscious on the floor instead of being anything that she knows of the being was two legged wearing strange clothing, she instantly called for her sister Princess Luna she came a quickly as she could, they moved the strange being to a guest bedroom, they placed it in the bed and waited for it to wake up.

I slowly awoke in a bed I looked around the room until I saw something that I didn't believe that existed, there were two ponies standing at the end of the bed. One was white with a rainbow mane and tail that flowed in an non-existent wind the second one was dark blue and had a night sky of a mane and tail that flowed exactly like the first one.

' I think I should break the silence in this room.' " Where am I, Who are you and where is my phone and IPod and my DJ equipment, Also what are you?" They all looked shocked that I could talk the big white one spoke first. " I am Princess Celestia, you are in the land of Equestria in mine and my sisters castle you came crashing in through the roof, you was severely injured I had our best doctors heal you we had to take off your clothes to heal you, as for your phone, IPod and DJ equipment they are safely in the castle vault could you tell us your name please." " I am Michael Thompson I have no clue how I got here, I only know that I was on my way to work when I fell through a sink hole the rest I can't remember."

The dark blue one spoke next. " Michael I am Princess Luna my sister and I are what we call alicorns you say that you fell through a hole in the ground, in doing so you ended up crashing through the roof of our throne room." " If its any consolation I'm sorry about the roof I can repair it if you want me to. So let me get this straight I'm now in a world full of ponies and magic, dragons, manticors, Griffins and other magical creatures, I can also tell from the way your looking at me that your thinking about ways to get with me at some point or at least try to." They both instantly went bright red in the face, I just started laughing my ass off at the looks on there faces. " BWAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA YOUR FACES ARE PRICLESS HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

I stopped laughing so I could breathe. " So what day is it today if you don't mind me asking?" Celestia spoke answering my question. " It is a Saturday night we will let you rest up after being hurt from the fall." Celestia proceeded to walk out of the room.

Except Luna she walked over to my bed I spoke to her before she could talk. " You want to sleep with me don't you?" She spoke a second later. " I do but won't my sister get annoyed if I do?" " I was joking when I said I didn't mind two girls hitting on me I only want one girlfriend not eight there would be way too much to do if you get what I mean, also are you going to stand there with those clothes on or are you going get undressed and get in here with me." I wiggled my eyebrows hinting towards something more than sleep a moment later she was getting undressed my jaw hit the floor if it could, her body was everything I ever dreamed about in the perfect girl for me, her figure was slender but her chest was big they bounced when she move and her butt was nicely round not too big, not to small I could see her muscles underneath her skin, she looked very strong and sexy in a way that made me go hard in a certain place, my face instantly went bright red when she noticed me starting at her. " Are you checking me out?" I just nodded to what she asked. " So would you like to touch them?" I instantly nodded she smiled at me. " When I first saw you I instantly fell in love with you I thought I had finally found someponie for me, so I ask do you love me?" " Of course I do your everything I wanted in a girl your sexy, beautiful and a princess of all thing I count this as my luckiest night ever." She squealed in delight and instantly jumped onto the bed she quickly made her way over to me getting underneath the cover to snuggle up next to me, her boobs were instantly pressed up against my side I smiled down at her and she leaned up and we shared a kiss until we both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning Party

**Chapter 2 Morning Party**

I awoke to the sun shining in my face through the window I found that Luna was still snuggled up to me still with her cleavage pressed against my side I smiled and kissed her on the head she instantly woke up and proceeded to shove her tongue into my mouth I caved in letting her in we fought over dominance of each other she was stronger so she won we parted a second later. " What was that for are you feeling ok?" She just smiled a lustful smile. " I want to be your special someone so badly that I want to make out with you." " You are my special someone because I love you the moment I laid eyes on you I instantly fell in love with you." She instantly gave me a hug which made her cleavage press even more against my side so I rolled onto my side so I could see her beautiful face. " So could I do a 'Welcome to Equestria party'?" " Yes I guess you could do one after breakfast." I instantly I hugged her and said " Thanks"

We both got out of bed, put our clothes on I followed her our of my room she spoke to me as we walked to the dining room. " So you was a DJ where you came from." I nodded at her question she then asked another question. " Do you know anything about our world?" " I know a little bit because my younger sister would watch this TV show that was based off your world it was okay but I didn't watch all of it, I do know about your other half as in the evil side of you I actually liked that side of you more because it brought out the more assertive part of you I wouldn't mind talking With you about what happened to you." She looked shocked at my statement she then spoke with her face being bright red. " Would you like it if I looked like her and behaved like her, she does have the bigger pair of these out of the two of us." She gestured to her cleavage I spoke to her with a caring voice. " I would never push You to be someponie you are not I like your body the way it is I would like to see you like that later though." She gave me a kiss on the lips and I returned it.

We were outside the dining room she opened the door and I followed her through Celestia was already there waiting for us along with another alicorn that I hadn't seen before Celestia spoke first. " Michael and Luna it is good to see that you have both decided to join us." " Good morning to you too Tia." Her eyes widened when I said her true name she then spoke with shock in her voice. "How do you know my real name?" " I know it because that is the name that was used in a TV show that my little sister used to watch which was based off your world, I also know your name as well, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza who is the princess of love and the ruler of the Crystal Empire." All three princesses were shocked at my statement I just sat down next to Luna with a smug smile on my face I spoke to break the silence in the room. " Well I also know that Cadence's name means ' I Love Cadence' in Italian, I did some research on that one because my sister asked me too, I would like to bring her here if I can because I am all the family we have left if it is possible though."

They are all looking at me in shock I just smile and order a cheese sandwich, they order there breakfast and I ask Tia about my party. " Tia is it ok if I do my own ' Welcome To Equestria party' later on today?" She smiled at me and spoke. " I would of let Pinkie Pie do your party but if you want to I guess you can later today after you have been shown around the castle, I will put word out that you are going to be hosting a party. As for your sister I think I can bring her here but she will be a pony instead of a human." " Oh I nearly forgot to mention that it was a nice choice to choose Twilight to become an alicorn Princess, I know about the plan because I saw that episode."

She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face I just laughed it off we continued to eat our breakfast and after I left them so I could go and set up my equipment and get everything ready.

 ***Few hours later in the training fields***

I had everything set up so I plugged in my IPod and chose a song called The Glitch Mob 7 Nation Army Remix I hit the play button the music started playing everyone wasn't dancing so I shouted at them. " COME ON IT'S MY WELCOME TO THIS WORLD PARTY SO START DANCING!" They all started dancing to the beat of the music even the three alicorn Princesses were dancing to the beat of the music the next song I set up was Make It Burn Dem they carried on dancing to the beat of the music.

I saw a Pink mare come up to me on the stage I had built she shouted over the music so I could hear her. " YOU LIKE DOING PARTIES TOO!?" I nodded to what she said, back in my world I would often be a DJ in a night club, I did the music to some people's parties as well.

I decided to end the party on one of my favourite songs it was called The Island Pt 1 (Dawn) they all started to light up there horns well the unicorns did and so did the princesses the earth ponies and the pegisi were waving glow sticks in the air at the beat of the music, when it had stopped I turned my microphone on I got a loud feed back tone I spoke after it had stopped. " Thank you all for coming over here to my party I know it was sudden, I know what your all thinking who is this thing in front of us well let me explain. My name is Michael Thompson I am 19 years old and I come from a different world that is way different to this one, I fell through a strange opening in the ground that I crashed through the castles roof and that is how I ended up here on your world."

I almost forgot about what I was going to ask the princesses I quickly spoke again. " Sorry I almost forgot I want to continue the party tonight if that is fine with you all." I got a lot of shouting that it should happen I looked over to Celestia and motioned for her to come up to the stage she instantly came up to the stage I handed her the microphone she spoke a moment later. " My little ponies this amazing DJ is the newest resident of our great country so please don't be cruel to him and miss judge him."

All of the ponies then left the gardens just leaving me and the princesses I spoke a moment later. " Well I'm tired and I'm gonna go take a nap, call me if you need me."

 ***End of part 1***

 **A/U Sorry for the long wait this took way too long to do plus I'll be doing a toned down version on a different site meaning they don't get together as fast. Also I have tried to hyperlink the underlind text and each time I try to do it the text changes to the coding for it I don't know what I'm doing wrong if anyone can help me out just PM me.**


End file.
